Front-projection systems project images from a small display, or light valve, found in a projection device, onto a viewing mechanism. Although the viewing mechanism may be any flat surface, in order to render the detail and contrast found at the light valve over a wide range of viewing angles, a front-projection screen is needed. A high-quality front-projection screen will typically reject a substantial portion of the ambient light surrounding the projection system, while still providing sufficient viewing angles of the projected image.
Current front-projection screens encounter difficulties in selectively providing appropriate rejection and reflection properties to the ambient and image-bearing light, respectively. Additionally, many current front-projection screens employ complex and intricate design features in an attempt to provide the desired properties. These design features inevitably lead to high production costs resulting in expensive resale values and decreased profit margins.